Payment required in Chocolate or Hot Chocolate
by probably.lost.in.a.book
Summary: A letter to the 'oblivious fools'—otherwise known as Jordix—written by the very overconfident Bear and Alex. "think about your best friends... who realised you were in love and planned to get you two together. We labelled it 'getting Jordix together'. Of course, the plan only consisted of getting you two together, but it worked..." Jordix—in a way—OneShot.


[Jordix—in a way—OneShot]

Payment required in Chocolate or Hot Chocolate

We, Alexandra Rose Jennings and Barnold Eu— oh stuff it. We're really not bothered with all this formality crap. So listen up you idiots, take a step away and detach your lips from one another because this is important business. We (your two bestest, bestest friends) feel the need to point out that we deserve payment for everything we have done for you. Now you may be wondering- 'Payment? For what?'. Well for getting you two together of course. And if you think for one tiny moment-—yes I'm looking at you Dix—that we did not get you two together, then you really are crazy. We have three things to say, so listen carefully.

1) Bedrooms—get one.

We truly do hope that no suspicious or scandalous activities are taking place when you two are alone, but in case there are we would like to make a proposition. There have been way too many times one of us has walked in on you two kissing—quite passionately—and we are afraid that if we hadn't have walked in it could've led to something that would make all your ancestors roll in their graves. So, if you 'do not want to be disturbed' please place a scrunchie on the door of our dorms. You will find two pink ones and one silver attached to this letter—use them! As caring citizens of Medora, we would also request you use protection when these activities take place. Yes, yes we know, 'you two are old enough to take care of yourselves'. Blah, blah, blah... But we do not want the future rulers of Medora having a baby at the age eighteen, that would not be good for publicity. Also, dorm rooms are NOT, and we will repeat- NOT soundproof (we found out through Alex jumping up and down on the bed screaming whilst I was outside, trust me they're not). So please, we ask on the behalf of the whole academy to keep the volume down. Now we know that Dix is probably beet red, flapping her arms around ranting right now, so we ask that she take a deep breath and calm down. It is okay, just take our advice, okay? Good.

Now that we have that taken care of, you may still be wondering how we had anything to do with you two getting together. Here is all you need.

2) Evidence :)

Now we mildly understand the whole idea of 'being in love'. It's new to you and you're both excited. But we cannot take this whole: 'you're my world—no you're my world' business. Enough. We love that you're in love, but tone it down a notch, yeah? Also think about your best friends (i.e. us!) who realised you were in love and planned to get you two together. We labelled it 'getting Jordix together'. Of course, the plan only consisted of getting you two together, but it worked. So we would appreciate a payment of chocolate, hot chocolate or chocolate milkshakes. Thanks. Alex was the first to realise. It was before your SAS trip. And of course she went to me (Bear) about it. So after some keen observation and talks sussing out the situation to Dix, I came to a conclusion. You were deeply in love, both of you. So far deep neither of you even realised.

Oh, you need proof Jordan? Okay you son of a biscuit.

First year, the first time we saw her. You claimed that she was pretty and that is why we sat with her. After she was a total stuck up princess (sorry Dix, but you were) you claimed you weren't interested any more. But I knew better. You would glance at her when you thought no one else was looking, laugh at her and tease her more than you did to others. You were done for! Then after you realised she wasn't warming up to you it was a little better. Until third year, when Alex befriended her, and you saw her protecting Alex at the Med Ward. And you were gone again. Don't deny it. You covered it up well, but I know you better than that.

Proof: served hot.

The day after the SAS trip is when Alex and I started scheming.

We had to be subtle. We couldn't just start pushing you two together, we had to be patient. So, we gave you two as much alone time as possible. Why else do you think I started tutoring Alex in chemistry? She has no care for it. (We didn't actually study we normally just planned more things for you two). Alex also deliberately landed her and I in detention. What for? For you two to be alone! Yes, we had some setbacks (we won't mention it), but when Jordan got back we knew all hope was not lost. We saw you two by that lake all snuggled up, we could've interrupted you. But we didn't because you two were bound to get together soon. And get together soon you did. It took way too long, but we did it.

Reminder that payment will be accepted in the form of any type of chocolate.

3) A foreword

Safety. Payment. Thank you. Chocolate.

Those are the four things we expect from you after reading this letter. We insist that your anniversary shall now be named 'all hail Alex and Bear' day. It honestly is necessary and well deserved to both of us. Now if you still don't believe us after all this and taking the time to write this letter then you are both true and downright idiots. Love is a great thing. We expect the chocolate pronto and it would be greatly appreciated if you tell your children and their children and their children and theirs that it was Aunty Alex and Uncle Bear that got them birthed. Please take this letter to heart.

We love you both.

Matchmakers out, 3.

P.S. Alex says she's on her period and has combat. Chocolate is needed ASAP. We all know how Alex is on her time of the month. It's not fun.

P.P.S. I take offence to that Bear. Anyways LISTEN to what we've said, now have fun children.

o/O\o

Hope you enjoyed this piece of work. Honestly I don't know what it is, so let's not talk about it. It's kinda funny I guess? Oh, Happy New Year. I hope 2019 has great things in place for you. Let's also hope that Vardaesia doesn't kill us all— or Kaiden, that would be a tragedy. Anyways have a good day. Happy New Year again!

:) Graevy out!


End file.
